nexuspediafandomcom-20200215-history
FBY - Episode 5: Midnight
Midnight is the fifth episode of Fusion Ball Y. Summary After training to gain control of his power, Fusion unlocked his new found Kizinami powers. A huge explosion and a of sea of Spiritual Pressure was in the room where training was held. Smoke was everywhere in the room, and after it cleared Fusion could be seen with his new Seikatsēzus in hand. Nexus says that he hasn't fell a Spiritual Force in a new Kizinami in a while. After a few minutes, Fusion's Seikatsezus fade away. Nexus states that his swords disappeared, because he didn't need them right at that moment. Fusion and Nexus talk for a bit about Fusion's new power, and then Raphael walks in. Raphael tells Fusion that his new strength is indeed impressive, and that he wants to battle Fusion for a warm-up. Fusion doesn't back down from the challenge, but before the two fight, Nexus tells them to calm down. Raphael tells Fusion that he will be back, and then leaves. Afterwards, Nexus continues to help Fusion train. Nexus tells him to concentrate on his spiritual energy, so that he can summon his Seikatsezus again, so that they can spar. After that, a huge whirlwind appears, and Fusion's swords appear in his hands. Fusion then dashes at Nexus at incredible speed, which even shocked Fusion himself. He then slashes at Nexus swiftly, but Nexus easily dodges his attack. Fusion jumps back, and then dashes at Nexus again, but with an even greater speed than before. Fusion slashes at Nexus with both of his swords, making Nexus having to draw his own Seikatsezu to block the attack. Even with his own Seikatsezu, Nexus gets pushed back a little. Nexus taunts Fusion, telling him to go full force with his attacks. Fusion responds by sending a massive wave of burning hot spiritual energy towards Nexus. Fusion then suddenly feels a huge pain in his chest, causing him to drop to the ground, screaming in pain. Nexus runs towards Fusion's aid, but he senses the dark presence within Fusion that he felt before. Suddenly, black Reiastu begins to form around Fusion's body. The Reiastu disappears and then, Fusion coughs up blood, causing Fusion's swords to disappear. Nexus puts Fusion on his back, and then cares him back to his house, telling him to get more rest. Nexus leaves, going back to his building. He then senses massive spiritual pressure near him. Nexus questions where the pressure is coming from, but then he spots the source. In front of Nexus, a black figure appears. Nexus notices that it has the same presence as the dark presence inside of Fusion's soul. The creature lets out a roar, and then dashes at Nexus. He quickly draws his sword, and Flash Steps away from the Creature. Nexus soon discovers that the creature is a high leveled Oni. The Oni states that it's only purpose is to kill and destroy all Kizinami. Being shocked that the Oni can talk, Nexus questions what it did to Fusion. It ignores him, and attacks Nexus once again. Nexus then uses his spiritual force to push back the Oni away from him, and begins to activate his Chikara. Category:Fusion Ball Y Episodes Category:Fusion Ball Y